El Sonido del Recuerdo
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-Shot. Se encontraba en esa habitación, la luz de la luna a penas se filtraba por la ventana de entre las cortinas que permitían una ligera y triste vista de lo que allí se encontraba...


**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ [ o ] ~** analepsis

**( o )** interludio

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

* * *

><p><em>¿Y quién dijo que no lloro en el silencio? Mírame aquí, escucha mi lamento…<em>

* * *

><p>~oO08( <strong>El Sonido del Recuerdo<strong> )80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

Se encontraba en esa habitación, la luz de la luna a penas se filtraba por la ventana de entre las cortinas que permitían una ligera y triste vista de lo que allí se encontraba... Blancas paredes y un pequeño banco eran lo único que se alcanzaba a ver. Realmente se encontraba en un estado de elevada concentración para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.

En ese único y sencillo banco ese joven de cabello oscuro y ojos vino tomó asiento. Su respiración era rítmica y su corazón palpitaba de manera regular mientras sus manos eran preparadas para tocar esa belleza. Con cuidado se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura...

Tomó entre ambas manos esa estrecha silueta de fina figura y hermosas y delicadas curvas... Era la primera vez que ponía sus manos en aquella belleza. Delineó dulcemente con las yemas de sus dedos esa prodigiosa figura, esa belleza firme y tersa al primer contacto, se acercó a ella e inhaló con profundidad ese delicado perfume que envolvía a sus sentidos... Era exquisito...

La atrajo hacia sí recargándola entre la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, así de cerca se mezclaban sus perfectas esencias... Era un aroma embriagante el que bañaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró nuevamente, era perfecto. Casi con miedo de lastimarla volvió a pasar sus finos dedos por aquellas curvas que le parecían fascinantes y perfectas en rica figura.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a fundirse en el deseo de tocarla con frenesí, ya estaba en sus manos y deseaba más. Claro que tenerla recargada entre su cuerpo y la parte sensible de su cuello le hizo desear tocar esas finas hebras, eran suaves y perfectas suplicando porque sus manos tocaran su belleza.

Se separó un poco de ella tomándola por la cintura, esa perfecta cintura. Ahora sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas al estar frente a ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos aferrándose cual niño que teme perder el calor proveniente de una madre... Nuevamente su dulce aroma golpeó su olfato y de a poco se fue drogando y cayendo en cuenta de que ésta sería una ocasión especial que nunca olvidaría.

La soltó asegurándose de tenerla justo frente a sus ojos, asegurándose de que no se trataba sólo un sueño, sino que fuera real... Cerró los ojos atrayéndola hacia sí, nunca más se iría de su lado, él estaba para ella. Lo había descubierto hacía unos días y, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, su mente y su cuerpo la pidieron a gritos.

No había más que el silencio puro, su respiración comenzándose a agitar mientras su mente divagaba en la manera en que podía adueñarse de ella. Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse entre cada nueva idea, sus oídos ahora queriendo escuchar su voz, así que una vez más la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y colocó sus manos en posición.

Una mano sostenía su extremidad para que le diera la oportunidad de pasear entre su cuerpo esa erguida figura que hacía temblar de placer cada hebra de su fino y perfecto cuerpo. Y al primer contacto una voz dulce resonó en la habitación, un dulce gemido que agregó una gota de licor a su ya de por sí perdida cordura. Despacio deslizó su propio cuerpo entre aquella belleza y de a poco la fricción le arrancó suspiros a esa hermosa y tersa voz...

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, no había necesidad de abrirlos para dar el siguiente paso, ya que tal belleza se dejaba guiar por el tacto y las palpitaciones de su acelerado y frenético corazón. De a poco sintió la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo para que su dulce voz volviera a susurrar, aunque esta vez deseaba arrebatarlos con ferocidad... Sus dedos se enterraban entre su tersa y firme faz, nunca creyó que tanta perfección podía ser encontrada en esa belleza, perfecta y dulce criatura...

Deslizó una vez más esa erguida y firme figura entre ese bello cuerpo, arrebatando otro suspiro y gemido ahogado y amó su voz resonando en la habitación. Ya no era suficiente, necesitaba y deseaba escuchar su voz para remarcar que realmente estaba allí y que esa ocasión era real; además su cuerpo le exigía nuevamente el sublime contacto, sus sentidos le pedían más. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando volvió a tomarla con firmeza y el ir y venir se hicieron rítmicos. De atrás hacia delante y de un lado a otro arranca gemidos perfectamente sincronizados en una perfecta y sutil armonía...

Su corazón se aceleró aumentando sus latidos al escuchar cada sonido emitido en suave voz; su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar y su aliento cálido le susurró al oído... Más... Necesitaba más... Y otra vez una violenta ola de embestidas de atrás hacia adelante dejando viajar el ir y el venir... El ritmo acelerado hizo vibrar a ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, gruñidos y gemidos inundando la hermosa habitación...

Los segundos parecían eternos mientras cada contacto era más profundo y a cada contacto un delicioso sonido... Se había perdido entre sus sonidos y sus manos guiadas por sí solas como presintiendo la última vez que tendría a ese delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, a esa delicada belleza. Pronto una de sus manos se paseó delicadamente por entre las finas hebras... Su voz era perfecta susurrando perfectos sonidos por el placer otorgado. En menos de cinco minutos su cuerpo estaba rendido, su cabello empapado y su frente sudorosa, esas caricias lo habían excitado.

La belleza parecía rendida por el ritmo en el que aquello se había convertido de caricias lindas a caricias rudas y de embestidas suaves a embestidas duras... Esa belleza conocía sus manos y justo ahora recargaba su figura. Inhaló su embriagante aroma perdiendo sus sentidos envueltos en la locura… ¿podía soportar un poco más la pasión con la que se había entregado hacía unos instantes? Ciertamente no lo sabía, únicamente deseaba continuar ese paseo alrededor de su estrecha figura. Cada parte parecía tan tersa, tan perfecta y ahora sabía que sus caricias habían sido trazadas sobre su fina y sedosa piel prodigiosa.

Deseaba escuchar su voz una vez más, ese melodioso sonido emanando de sus cuerdas vocales suplicando por continuar aquella letanía de parsimoniosas caricias. Su cuerpo cansado por el despliegue de adrenalina y su mente exhausta por aquella manera de abstraer aún más sus pensamientos, su cuerpo decidiendo si continuar con aquella melodía. Si tan sólo pudiera sostener su fino cuerpo justo en el instante podría demostrarle con vívida pasión que podrían pertenecerse para siempre. Con sus brazos cansados la envolvió dulcemente acuñando el tesoro que tenía en mente. La perfecta belleza, la perfecta presencia…

Sus huellas quedándose plasmadas en aquella belleza… Dulce y grácil figura… Sus labios hicieron un dulce contacto, casi apelando a la plegaria de marcar a fuego tan sublime acto. Sus manos trazando nuevos recorridos, explorados y ahora memorizados. Su cuerpo firme y perfecto… Su mente consciente y deseosa. Cerró los ojos distrayendo sus pensamientos ahogándolos con sus sentidos, ahogándolos en sus latidos. Sonriente y narcotizado por la figura estrechada. Colocó otro volátil beso que se perdió entre el efímero momento de tenerla bajo su cuerpo… La recordaba… ¡Ah sí!, su perfecto y precioso cuerpo, más allá de haberlo marcado, lo había extasiado, lo había cautivado…

He allí la blanca habitación enmarcando el recuerdo de su ausente amada, sellando el silencio con la tonada de un triste violonchelo llorando por el recuerdo de aquella velada…

**~oO080Oo~**

_Mi remedo de disculpa por el retraso en mis actualizaciones en mis demás historias. Si qu__ieren leer más de mi patética excusa, pasen a mi perfil al final en el apartado titulado __**Notas de Ayer y Hoy…**_

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!


End file.
